


just the screwdriver won't cut it

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Shrines, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship, Tamaki is in so much trouble later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Tamaki really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Especially when it comes to his closet Trigger shrine.(Day 4 of RyuuSou Week 2018)





	just the screwdriver won't cut it

**Author's Note:**

> late again but askjdhakjdsfhasjf 
> 
> Day 4: Shrine

“You’re helping Tsunashi-san with _what?_ ”

Tamaki’s voice is slightly ragged through the phone speakers, like he had been exerting an unusual amount of energy. “He wanted to make a Mezzo” shrine since I told him about the one you have in your closet! Geez, Sou-chan, this is the third time you asked me.”

Sougo blinks once, twice, and once more before the information fully processes. He’s going to have a very long talk with Tamaki after dinner about privacy when it comes to another person’s sensitive information. A screwdriver may or may not be involved.

“Oh, Ryuu-aniki wants to talk to you so I’m gonna give him the phone.”  

“Tamaki-kun, wait—”

“Sougo-kun?”

“Good afternoon, Tsunashi-san,” Sougo greets. Just because he’s dying from sheer embarrassment doesn’t mean he’s allowed to withhold proper manners. “I’m sorry about Tamaki-kun. I hope he’s not giving you too much trouble.”

Laughter rings from the other side of the line and he swears that he nearly sees the light of heaven right then. “He’s no trouble at all! I like having him around—reminds me of my little brothers. And honestly, if I can handle three of them, I can handle anything!”

“That’s good then. Please let me know if he starts causing trouble, though. You’re still technically our senior so he needs to learn how to conduct himself properly.”

A faint _Ohhhhh my god I can hear him nagging tell him to stop!_ rings out from the background. Sougo closes his eyes and slowly exhales. Looks like he’ll be using the hand drill instead.

Ryuunosuke doesn’t answer for a few beats, probably trying to get Tamaki to quiet down, before reassuring him with, “We’re not idols right now, so I don’t mind if he just treats me as a friend or his aniki. But he really is a huge help right now! I had no idea these fan shrines could be so elaborate.”

“People certainly are dedicated sometimes,” Sougo says. He himself spent the better part of three years refining his own Trigger fan shrine—the aforementioned one in his closet, shielded away by his many coats and pieces of outerwear—with whatever merchandise he could get and some self-taught DIY skills from the internet. It’s a labor of love: one that never fails to give him a sense of accomplishment at the end of every revision. “Though it doesn’t have to be big or extravagant. As long as it shows your feelings and support, right?”

“That’s what Tamaki-kun said, too. Admittedly, I don’t have too much merch for Mezzo”, but I’m hoping to change that very soon!” There’s a certain timbre to the way Ryuunosuke said that last part that sends Sougo reeling. Is it possible for a man to be that adorable? To be that earnest? His senior continues, as if the person he’s speaking to isn’t the object of his in-construction shrine and someone who has a major crush on him, “I want to make it at least as cute as yours in the pictures!”

“…Pictures?”

“Yeah, Tamaki-kun had them on his phone so he showed them to me as a reference point.”

“Oh. I see.”

There’s some noise on the other end before Tamaki’s voice returns with a hurried, “Well, we’re gonna be busy but I’ll be home later; see you, Sou-chan!”

A click and the line goes dead.

Sougo vaguely wonders if Gou would be willing to plan his funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> for those who don't know/don't remember: gou is the childhood friend that pops up in sougo's birthday photobook rabbit chat! 
> 
> come scream with me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
